Toothless & Stitch
by El mito de los fics
Summary: Toothless siempre esta deprimido en las mismas fechas. Ni siquiera la boda de Hiccup lo anima pero la inesperada llegada de los hermanos del "dragón" hara que muchos problemas lleguen a la aldea de Berck. Contiene Hijack. Meripunzel. Helsa


Capitulo 1: Hermanos

Toothless se encontraba viendo al cielo nocturno como lo hacía desde hace una semana veía el cielo con cara triste y nostálgica, unas lagrimas se le salían por los grandes ojos, le entristecía no poder estar cerca de su familia y más en esas fechas, pues mañana seria su cumpleaños y 4 días después el de sus hermanos menores, el dragón estaba por cumplir 21 años y llevaba 6 sin estar con su familia, bueno ahora tenia familia en Berck, Hiccup que mañana es su boda con Jack Frost, también estaba Valka y Cloudjumper, los demás dragones y humanos pero no era lo mismo, le faltaban sus pequeños hermanos, al final el Nigth Fury se fue cabizbajo a su casa para dormir

* * *

Había amanecido y la voz preocupado de Hiccup lo despertó, se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a la plaza principal donde estaban Hiccup, Jack y Heather

- Bien, ¿Las mesas de los invitados?- Pregunto Hiccup

- Listo Hiccuo ya todo esta listo- Dijo la chica

- No quiero que falte nada es mi boda- Dijo el castaño

- Y la mia también- Dija Jack- Alegrate por el día de hoy, mira nuestros amigos vendrán, Mérida, Rapunzel, Elsa, Anna, Mavis, los guardianes- Dijo el albino alegre

- Bien tienes razón- Hiccup se relajo- Heather tu encárgate de que todo lo demás este listo-

- Claro Hiccup, ahora vallan a descansar- Dijo Heather y se fue leyendo una lista e Hiccup pudo ver a su amigo caminando hacia ellos

- Tooth ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Hiccup y el dragón asintió levemente- Ahora vamos al muelle para recibir a todos

* * *

Hiccup, Jack y Toothless llegaron al muelle y varios barcos se acercaban el primero en llegar al muelle fue un gran barco con soles tallados a los lados las velas eran moradas con un sol, era el barco de Corona un reino cercano atras de el iba otro barco proveniente de Arendelle pues se distinguía por los copos de nieve en las velas, a lo lejos se apreciaba un barco con las velas adornadas con una gran flecha que era de la familia Dunbroch, en cuanto los 3 barcos llegaron las invitadas especiales llegaron

- Hola Hiccup- Saludo un chica rubia que abrazo al castaño

- Punzie, ¿Cómo estas?- Dijo Hiccup

- Hola primo- Anna y Elsa saludaron a Jack

- ¿Qué hay chicos?- Dijo Mérida bajando de su barco

- ¡Hola!- Una voz femenina alerto a los chicos que miraron a todos lados- Aquí arriba- Los chicos miraron al cielo y vieron a un murciélago que luego se transformaro en una chica- Felicidades chicos- La vampiresa abrazo a la pareja- Tenía mucho que no nos veíamos-

- Si pero el genial que vinieras- Dijo Jack

- Bueno ya fueron muchos saludos- Comenzó Elsa- Es hora de acomodarnos en la isla-

- Tiene razón, Astrid les dirá donde se quedarán mientras nosotros nos preparamos, la ceremonia es en 1 hora- Dijo Hiccup y se fue junto a Jack y la rubia mencionada llego

- Bien chicas síganme- Astrid dijo y comenzó a caminar junto a Elsa, Anna y Mavis ya que la rubia y la pelirroja se quedaron en el muelle

- A pasado mucho tiempo- Dijo Rapunzel

- Lo sé, me alegra verte de nuevo- Dijo Mérida y le dio un fugaz beso a la rubia

- A mi igual- Dijo la princesa rubia y se fueron en busca de Astrid

* * *

Gothi se encontraba oficiando la ceremonia de la boda de Hiccup y Jack, ellos se encontraban en un altar y Gothi se encontraba enfrente haciendo dibujos y claro Gobber fungiendo de traductor

- Y bien Hiccup aceptas a Jack como tu legítimo esposo- Dijo Gobber

- Acepto- Dijo el castaño y a Jack se le quitó un peso de encima pero aún faltaba algo. ¡Los guardianes! Ellos aun no llegaban y la ceremonia estaba por terminar ¿Cómo es que los que les dieron poderes a el y a sus primas* no lleguen?

- Y tu Jack aceptas a Hiccup como tu legítimo esposo- Dijo el rubio

- Acepto- Dijo el peliblanco feliz

- Bien por el poder que me da un yak con vestido de gala- ¡Pum! Un golpe con el bastón de Gothi callo a Gobber- Oh lo siento, por el poder que dan los diodos declaro a Hiccup Horrendous Haddock ll Jackson Overland Frost como esposos, que lo que la anciana y yo que no los separe Pitch o un Muerte Roja, se pueden besar- No falto ni que terminara la oración para que la pareja se besará y todos aplaudieran

* * *

Eran las 8 de la noche y la fiesta se llevaba a cabo en Berck, los guardianes llegaron terminada la ceremonia causando el enojo de Jack. Todos se divertían menos un "dragón" negro que seguía mirando el cielo pero ahora no estaba sólo Hiccup llego y se sentó junto a el

- No se que te sucede pero quiero ayudarte- Hiccup miro el cielo- ¿Qué tanto miras?- El castaño dijo y algo brillante surcó el cielo- Una estrella fugaz pide un deseo- Hiccup miro la estrella y cerró los ojos "Ser siempre feliz con Jack" pidió Hiccup y supuso que ánimo a Toothless porque este se encontraba sonriendo feliz y volvio a ver el cielo y esa estrella fugaz se les acercaba cada vez más- ¿Qué demonios?- esa extraña cosa aterrizo en la plaza e Hiccup fue hacia alla- ¿Están bien todos?- Obtuvo un "si" por parte de todos- Es como el trineo de North pero es muy distinto- Dijo el castaño y esa cosa emitió un sonido y una compuerta se abrió y una pequeña cosa azul y una morada salieron de ella tambaleandose cuando el humo se disperso lograron ver lo que parecían ser unos perros, Toothless empezó a saltar de alegría y se acercó a las cosas esas raras- Toothless no- El dragon no hizo caso y se acercó a las cosas y los abrazo con sus alas

- ¿Qué carajos?- Pregunto Jack y vieron como Toothless se encogía, ahora del tamaño de esas cosas

- Tooth- La cosa morada dijo- au au au au- Esa cosa saltaba feliz

- ¿Tooth?- Pregunto Hiccup acercándose pero la cosa azul salto frente a el y le gruño causando que el castaño se sobresaltara y cayera al suelo, vio mejor a la cosa azul, tenía 4 brazos, dientes filosos, antenas y extrañas protuberancias en su espalda, el azul estaba por atacar pero Toothless se lo impidió

- No Stitch, el es mi mejor amigo- Todo mundo se le quedo viendo al dragón ¿Acaso Toothless hablo?- Por favor no le hagas daño, se llama Hiccup es buen niño y hoy es su boda- La cosa azul lo miro y contrajo sus brazos extras y sus otras protuberancias y volteo a ver a Hiccup

- Hola*- Dijo mientras extendía su mano

- Toothleess ¿hablaste?- Dijo Hiccup

- Uh si no te lo había dicho antes, no soy un dragón soy un extraterrestre y ellos son mis hermanos Stitch y Courage y esta es mi forma real la otra era mi forma de batalla- Dijo Toothles sonriendo feliz y de repente Hiccup quedo inconsciente- Salió mejor de lo que esperaba

* * *

**¿Les gusto que Stitch y Courage sean hermanos de Toothless? Pues aquí está el fic ojalá y les guste**

**Aclaraciones:**

**1.- En la historia Los Guardianes les otorgaron los poderes a Jack, Elsa y Anna. Ya saben los poderes de Jack y Elsa y el poder de Anna es la teletransportacion **

**2.- Ya saben cuando saluda a Lilo en la película**

**¡Preguntaaaaaaaaaa!:**

**Si tuvieras un dragón ¿Cual sería y porque?**


End file.
